


Eridan: Make Him Come

by nan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan loves making John come. It's probably his most favorite thing. For the kinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan: Make Him Come

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt: Short version: Eridan really loves making John come.
> 
> Long version: at some point Eridan managed to convince John to let Eridan suck him off or give him a handjob or something along those lines. John is 0k with it. Eridan didn't manage to get off himself but was utterly thrilled with the experience that is Making John Orgasm. Anyway, because of that Eridan now takes every conceivable opportunity to corner John or drag him into some dark secluded corridor or something, and get his hands down John's pants or his mouth on John's cock to make him come spectacularly, and it's super one-sided and Eridan doesn't even care and John can't manage to complain. Reciprocation towards the end is optional, I just want to see Eridan being super self-absorbed in his need to make John do that again. And again and again and again.
> 
> Guys! I don't think this warranted the rape/non-con warning but there's some coercion/dubious consent happening here!

"E-Eridan, whoa!" John stepped backwards, holding his pants up around his waist. Eridan managed to unbutton and unzip them while John had struggled to keep up with his kisses. "Hold on a second!"

Eridan paused. "Okay, a second has passed," he said, pressing John against the wall, sliding one hand down his belly to his underwear, slipping beneath the elastic to curl around his cock.

John whined and bowed his face, cheeks flushing. "Eridan," he said. "I-I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Squeezing his cock, Eridan licked a wet trail cheek before whispering in his ear, "You feel pretty ready, John." He nuzzled against John's cheeks and started stroking his cock, thumb kneading the head while his fingers circled and squeezed the shaft. John tilted his head back, hitting the wall. Eridan looked at him with a smirk before realizing his eyes were wet. "Wwhat is it?" he asked, eyes wide as he pulled away. "Havve I done somethin' wwrong?"

Taking a shaky breath, John shook his head. "No, I'm okay. I-I just..." He shrugged, an awkward smile growing on his face. "I mean, I've just never done this before! And I feel a little scared and confused and I mean-"

"You're not hurt?" Eridan asked, one hand ghosting over John's chest.

"No, I just- _auggh!_ "

Eridan stroked his cock and leaned down to lick his cheeks, running his tongue over the tears. "Don't wworry. I'vve nevver done this either," he whispered against John's face. "So please shut your mouth and let me try to make you feel good, okay?"

John took a deep breath and nodded. "That sure was a weird way to be sweet!"

"Yeah, wwell." Eridan said, tugging gently on John's cock. "Shut up." Pressing a sharp kiss on his mouth, he bowed his head against John's shoulder and watch his hand stroking slowly, steadily on his cock. John moaned and pressed his face against Eridan's neck, shuddering as he came. His genetic material splashed on Eridan's hand and Eridan stared with wide eyes. It looked weird; he'd expected it to be red like his blood but nothing about humans really made much sense. Without really thinking about it, he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked.

"Wow." John watched him, mouth hanging open. "Wow, that's kind of-"

"Wwhat?" Eridan asked, cheeks purpling. "Wwas that really fuckin' obscene for humans or somethin'?"

"Oh, no. I was just..." He ducked his head. "I thought it would be gross watching someone do _that_ but it was kind of hot."

Eridan smiled, eyes going half-lidded. "Of course it fuckin' wwas," he said, tilting his head and pressing a kiss against one bright red cheek. A scuffle made him looked up, scanning the hallway. "Someone's comin'." He brought his cape up in case whoever it was appeared suddenly. He didn't want anyone gaping at _his_ matesprit.

"Oh, crap!" John hastily pulled up his jeans, eyes wide behind his glasses. "I guess we really shouldn't have done this in a hallway, huh?" He paused before adding, "I'm sorry. You're still..." He gestured.

Eridan blinked and shook his head. "Don't wworry about me." _He_ wasn't worry about the fact that he hadn't come yet. He just kind of wanted to do that to John again. Make him come. Make him fall apart, helpless to stop it. Eridan was reaching for John before he realized what he was doing and took a step back, clearing his throat. "Anywway, are you coming by my room later? I thought wwe could wwatch some movies are somethin'."

John grinned and nodded. "Okay, sure!"

\---

Later came and as soon as John stepped into his hive, Eridan was on him; pushing him to the floor and mouthing his neck while his hands were busy working to open his pants.

"W-whoa!" John laughed breathlessly. "I...okay, I'll just..." He reached down to unfasten Eridan's pants but Eridan pushed his hands away.

"No, let me." He jerked John's pants to his knees roughly, dragging him along the floor. Pushing his shirt up and nipping down his stomach, Eridan licked at his cock before wrapping his lips around the head and sliding his mouth down, choking as he struggled to take it in his throat. John cried out and Eridan felt his hands in his hair. blunt fingers digging harmlessly at his scalp. Pulling away from the cock, spit and precome glistening on his lips and chin, Eridan said, "John, Look at me." When wide, dazed eyes looked down at him, Eridan grinned. "I wwant you to wwatch me."

"What?"

"Keep your eyes on me. Don't look awway." Eridan lapped at John's cock, licking from head to base, sinewy tongue wrapping around the shaft. While he played, Eridan kept his eyes locked on John, taking supreme satisfaction at the wide eyes and the reddened cheeks and the panting mouth.

"E-Eridan..." John whined. "I'm gonna-"

"Good," Eridan said, stroking John's cock roughly. "Good, fuckin' do it, I wwant to see you come." He heard John cry out what could have been his name and he locked his eyes on his cock, slowing his strokes around the fragile human bone bulge as come splashed against his face and rolled down his hands. Eridan sucked on his fingers and licked John's cock clean. Before long, he was sucking against, hands cupping John's balls.

"E-Eridan, wait- _fuck!_ " Eridan swallowed around John's cock and John cried out as he came again, hands pushing against's Eridan's head. "Please stop, give me a minute!" John curled away from Eridan, a bemused grin on his face. "It starts to hurt after a bit, you jerk."

Eridan leaned back. hands going to his hips. "It's not like I'm fucking you," he said. "Wwy does this hurt?"

John rolled his eyes. "Too much stimulation. Humans have to rest for a bit!"

Snorting, Eridan rested his chin on John's hip, stroking his claws over his thigh gently. "Humans are so wweak. Trolls can come loads more than you pitiful fuckin' creatures."

John snorted. "Yeah, yeah, all bow before the superior troll, he whose pail runneth over!"

"Egbert! How fuckin' obscene!" Eridan said, pinching the meaty part of John's thigh.

John laughed around his wince and stroked Eridan's hair. "Sorry, sorry. That was kind of culturally insensitive of me, I guess." He paused and tapped his fingers against Eridan's head. "Do you...want me to...you know. Suck your dick or something?"

Eridan sighed and shrugged. "No. Let's watch a movie instead."

John blinked and sat up, chewing on his lip. "Why? I mean, you've done me lots of times and you haven't even got to come once!" He paused. "Is...I mean, is there something wrong with-"

" _Don't_ finish that sentence, there's absolutely nothing wwrong with my bone bulge and fuckin' howw dare you evven suggest such a thing, gogdamn!" Eridan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just like gettin' you off, okay? That's wwhat I like the best."

"Well...okay," John said, a goofy grin spreading over his face. "Gosh, Eridan. You're really weirdly sweet, you know?"

Eridan flushed. "Wwill you stop saying that?!" he said. "I'm not fuckin' swweet, I'm just doing wwhat I wwant to do." He looked away, rubbing one of his gills. "Let's wwatch a movie."

"Okay!" John stood and pulled up his pants before squatting down in front of the DVD stack. "What do you want to watch? I'm kind of in the mood for some action-y stuff! Explosions and mavericks and stuff!"

"Wwhatever. I don't havve the kind of shitty movvies you and Kar like to wwatch," Eridan said but he wasn't really paying attention to the stack of DVDs being shifted around Instead, he was staring at John with narrowed eyes, remembering the way his face looked when he came.

"Okay, got one!" John put the disc in and pushed play before scooting back, sitting crossed legged. "Something about Troll Sigourney Weaver fighting a big bug looking queen monster thing," he said, eyebrows raising. "I thought you didn't like these kinds of movies?"

"T-That one belongs to Kar!" Eridan said. "He must have gotten one of his ridiculous movies mixed in with mine!"

"Nope, Karkat watches romantic comedies," John said, grinning widely.

"...shut up."

John laughed and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands as he watched the previews with wide eyes.

Eridan sat back, eyes narrowed at he watched the screen but he was completely uninterested with anything to do with the movie. Instead, he switched his gaze to John. Had enough time passed for him to be interested in coming again? He waited for a while longer before casually reaching over and resting his hand over John's crotch.

"Whoa, wai-"

"Wwhat?" Eridan asked, massaging gently.

"I-I thought you wanted to watch a movie? It was your idea, remember?!"

Eridan shook his head and pulled John closer, dragging him to his lap. "I'vve already seen this one," he said, licking John's neck. "No one is stopping you from wwatching though."

"Well gosh, that's a little distracting!"

Eridan chuckled against his neck, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his thighs, letting his fingers play over John's briefs before messaging harder, claws catching on the fabric.

John winced and put his hands over Eridan's. "Jeez, Eridan, don't I get a say here?" he asked, tilting his head back.

"Wwell, if you really want me to stop," Eridan said but he didn't even bother pulling his hands away. John didn't really want him to stop and more importantly, _he_ didn't want to stop. Instead, he slid his hand further down and cupped John's balls, squeezing. John moaned, bowing his head and hunching his shoulders, hands drawing into fists and pressing against Eridan's thighs. Mouthing wetly along the back of his neck, Eridan slipped his hand in his underwear and curling his hand around his cock, jacking him off slowly.

John came with a small cry and Eridan held his cock for a moment before pulling his hand away, not bothering to wipe it down before tilting John's head up, pressing a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Okay," John said, stretching his legs out and leaning back against Eridan's chest, rubbing his cheek where Eridan had touched him. "That's the last one for tonight. My balls are aching and I don't think I can get it up again! So let's just watch the movie, okay?"

Eridan wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "Okay, wwhatevver you say," he said but smirked. He knew a challenge when he heard one.


End file.
